Swimming pools accumulate debris over a period of time. Some of the debris is cleaned from the pool water as the water is recycled and filtered. Other debris sinks to the bottom of the pool and is not cleaned during water recycling and filtration. To clean the debris that sinks to the bottom of the pool, a swimming pool vacuum cleaner may be employed.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, provides a new and improved swimming pool vacuum apparatus with a continuous external power source (not a battery), fully contained, powerful, portable vacuum including fuse protection. Other devices that have been created to solve this problem, but have been unsuccessful include hand-held battery operated systems, which have a finite application due to a limited battery life, an in-floor cleaning systems or a robotic device, both of which are extremely expensive, bulky and hard to use systems and other devices which use a power source which creates an electrocution risk.